Don't Wake Me Up
by LokiLover14
Summary: Just Another Regular Girl Out One Night For A Drink With A Friend, Till Emma Meets Someone Who Will Rock Her World, And Change it Forever.


"**Don't Wake Me Up"**

"OMG"

"What" Said Kate as She Looked up at Her Friend, She Was Looking at the Bar Opposite from where they were sitting. She Pushed Emma On The Shoulder, Waiting for an Answer "What's OMG" Emma Looked Back At Her Friend And Smiled, "Look at Who's Sitting At The Bar, Don't You Recognize Him?" Then She Looked Back Towards The Bar.

"Oh" She Said When She Realised Who It Was, Looking Over At Emma, She Notices She's Looking To Make Sure Her Lipstick is still on in her little hand mirror, " What Are You Doing?"

"What Do You Think" Emma Replies, Who Is Now Looking Over Her Hair to Make Sure Its Presentable, "Are You Nuts, Your Really Going to Go Over There" Kate's Shocked Expression, Showing in her Voice

"I'm only Going to Get A Drink, and hopefully go from there, I have to take a chance, even if I just get a "Hi" At Least I got Something" Standing Up Emma Turns to Her Friend.

"How Do I Look?"

Kate Looks towards the Bar Then Back At Emma, "Gorgeous"

Emma Smiles And Turns And Walks to the Bar, And Stands About A Persons Gap Away from him The Stranger Between Them Grabs His Drink that the bartender puts in front of Him and then walks away leaving a Gap Between them, Bartender Then Asks What she wants, "Double Jack Daniels Please No Ice" Emma Replies, Tom Hiddleston Looks At Her and their Eyes Meet, Emma Flashes Her Pearly White Smile At Him And He Smiles back At Her, Her Heart Races And The Bartender Brings Up Her Drink, "Put It on my tab Ok" He Says to the Bartender Who Nods And Walks Away.

"Thanks" She Replies, "Hi I'm..."He Goes To Say, Emma Stops Him before he can finish, "Tom Hiddleston, Yes I know" Smiling and taking a Swig of Her Drink, Nice To meet you" as she lets her eyes look him over, V-neck T-Shirt, Tight Looking Denim Jeans, And Hair Combed back In A Loki Type Style, Her Heart Is Still Racing, He Is looking So Hot, She Can't Believe she's Sitting Where She Is, She Puts Her drink on the bar and holds out her hand To Tom, "My Name Is Emma" He Stands Up Off His Barstool and Takes her hand to shake it, turns it over and kisses the back of her hand, Emma's Gasps silently as she feels his lips on her skin, She Sits On the barstool next to him and he sits back on his.

"So Who's Your Favourite Superhero", Tom Asks And Looks At her, She Smiles at this Question and Quickly Retorts -"Do You mean Superhero Or Supervillan, and looks Him Directly In His Beautiful Green Eyes, His Laugh Sends Shivers Up Emma and She takes a deep breath and A Mouthful of her own Drink, Before Replying "Loki Of Course"

They Both Look At Each Other And Smile, "Good Choice" Tom Replies, Emma Looking Him Over Again, He's so damn handsome and more gorgeous in person, And Her Eyes Wander Down To His Crotch, then She Quickly Averts Her Eyes As Tom Looks Back At Her, They Talk For A Good while, "Excuse me for a Minute" He Smiles And Gets up off his stool, heading in the direction of the gents toilet, watching him walking away, she smiles as her voice in her head says " Yep definitely tight jeans OMG That ass its perfect"

She Looks Over At Her Friend, Who Looks over At Her And Grins Back, Then Goes Back to The Conversation with her Boyfriend.

Few Minutes later Tom Returns From the Bathroom and Sits back down next to Emma, To Which She asks " So What's a Gorgeous Man Like You Doing Here Cause I'm Glad You are" She Smiles at Him, He Does That Laugh again And She Starts to feel A Tingle In her Jeans.

She Smiles And Looks Away, Taking a Mouthful of her Drink, Tom Seeing Her Look away Takes his Chance to Look Emma Over, Wine Coloured Tight Skinny Fit Jeans That Hug Her Hips and Showing a Beautiful Figure , A Black Top that has sleeves but Has Cut Outs in it, showing enough flesh to make a man's imagination wonder, the top doesn't quite reach the waist band of her skinny jeans, but then that looks like the point, he can't quite see the front, but From The Side it looks to accentuate her breasts, he Can See What Looks like A tattoo peeping out from under one of the cut out parts on her Left Arm, his gaze Then moves to her hair, Long Curly Hair That is just short in length of the hem of the top she's wearing, Her Hair is A Fiery Bright Red But The Kind of red Colour You'd see on a post Box, and when bright lights hit it It shines and magnifies the colour, Tom Moves His Head Slightly Noticing that that's not the only colour in her hair, black is peeping out from underneath but only shows at at the ends of her hair, moving his gaze down to her feet she is wearing high heeled boots that complete the ensemble she is wearing making it one very hot outfit, he adjusts His position on his stool as the thoughts in his head elicit a response in his groin area, He Looks Up To Notice Emma's Looking Directly At Him, He Grins and Says "Oops Busted" Knowing He's Been caught checking her out, She Grins Back, Replying "Don't Mind Me", and gets off her stool, When she stands up, He Notices the front of her outfit and His Eyes Fix on the gap in the front of her top showing her very prominent Cleavage, and he shifts on his stool again, she also has bright blue eyes that have that spark in them, and as he watches her take a sip of her drink, he wonders in awe how she can drink such strong stuff and not get drunk, "Excuse me, My turn now" she says and smiles heading to the bathroom, He Turns on His Stool and watches as she walks away Showcasing Her Rear, Lust In His Eyes as he Watches Her Disappear Through The Door.

Sitting on His Stool His Mind Fills with Dirty Thoughts and Images of the things he'd like to do to her, Emma Walks Back to Her Stool and Goes to Sit Back Down When Tom Stands Up and Says "Would You Like To Get Out Of Here" Emma Meets His gaze and Smiles "I Would Love to"

Emma Walks Up To The Elevator, Tom Standing Right Behind her, But She Doesn't Look Back At Him, the doors open and as she walks in Tom Follows and as The doors close, Before she has time to turn around she feels Toms hands on her hips and his breath on her Neck, Then He Does Something Emma Doesn't Expect But Welcomes, and Her breath quickens, He Says "In The End You Will All Kneel Before Me" a gasp escapes her mouth, she turns Round and see's that Tom Has His Loki Look On his face, She Looks Directly In to His Eyes, then to his lips and back in to his eyes, the same lust showing in her eyes, that she can see in his, the elevator starts moving.

Tom Still has his hands on her hips, but moves one and places it on her cheek, his eyes move from hers to look at her lips, and he moves his head down to meet hers, and kisses her, Emma eagerly responds Kissing Back, She Moans And Presses Her Body In to His, Feeling his Arousal in His Jeans, putting her arms around him she place one hand on the back of his neck, And The Other On His Waist, He Moves Down to Her Neck kissing it softly, She Groans and Brings Him back up to her lips, The Elevator Stops And The Doors Open And They Both walk out.

Toms Hotel Sweet Is Exquisite, Emma Enters The Room First, But She Doesn't Focus Too Much On The Details, Tom Follows Making Sure The Do Not Disturb is Hanging from the door before closing it, Emma Turns Around And Tom Walks Up And Pulls Her To Him, Their Lips meet and She Moans in to his mouth, His Tongue Exploring hers, Emma Pulls back Out of the Kiss And Stares into Toms Eyes her fingers in his hair, Tom Stares Back Surprise on his face, What She Does next Surprises Him even More But in a Good Way, Emma Pushes him back gently, and His back is against the wall she Then Looks in to his eyes and smiles In a I Got you now Way, Hand Still in his hair she tugs his head back exposing his neck, Kissing it and the Running Her Tongue up His Throat to His Chin, Tom Moves His Head Forward, He Grins and Goes For A Kiss, Emma teases and He Doesn't quite meet her lips, A Wicked Smile On Her Face she Nips Tom's Bottom lip, he grins, pulls her close so their bodies are Touching, Emma Can Feel His Erection Through his jeans, He turns them around so Emma Is Now the one with her back to the wall, His Mouth Hungrily kissing hers, He Moves to kiss her neck lifting her head so to make it easier for him, one hand on the back of his neck in his hair and the other on his hips, Lost In the Sensation His Lips on Her Skin, she can't Think Of Anything Else but Her Growing need to feel him inside her.

Tom's Hands Slide under the Hem Of Emma's Top, Caressing Her Abs, Moving up to Caress her Breasts, He Reaches Round To Unhook Her Bra, Emma Lifts her Arms up and the top comes off and falls to the floor Behind them, He Kisses her neck then slowly and gently moves down planting kisses on her collar bone then her breast Bone, Placing one hand on one breast and Gently Teases her nipple, Emma's Breathing Quickens at the sensation, and moans when she feels Toms Lips, Engulf the other, His Tongue moving over and around and sucking Her Nipple.

Pushing his knee in between Her legs to force them open he pushes his erection against Me and I Groan, I slip my fingers underneath his t-shirt Running My Hands Over His Pecs and His Abs he lifts his arms up to allow me to take it off, I then reach for his jeans and start undoing his belt, his Jeans, And Slowly I unzip Them, and Slide My hand in between The Fabric of his Jeans and His Boxers and Caress His Erection, It Feels Like A beast longing to be freed, I look up at Him and he closes his eyes and Groans as I Move My Hand slowly Back and Forth Over His Bulge, My God He Feels So Big, I Bite My Bottom Lip As The Hunger For Him Inside Me Grows, His Hands Are now reaching inside the back on my jeans, Again Surprise On His Face He Grins At Me "No Knickers, Oh You Naughty Girl" I grin Back, " Yeah Baby" I Reply and Pull Him Back To My Lips, " I Want You Baby" He Says Between Breaths, "I've Wanted You From The Moment I Saw You At The Bar" I Kiss Him Passionately, "I've Always Wanted You" I Reply Back And His Tongue delves deep in to my mouth, he Grabs My Ass And Lifts me Up so My legs wrap round his waist and he walks us into the bedroom.

I Don't Take Much Notice Of What's In the Room As Tom Kneels Down On The Bed and Lays Me Down my legs still wrapped Round his Waist, He's Kissing Me With So Much Hunger, My Senses Are On Fire, I Release My Legs From His Waist And Staying Between them, He's moving down slowly kissing my neck then down to both my breasts, Caressing My Nipples , My Breathing getting Even Heavier, My Erect Nipples tingling from his Touch, He Then Moves his kisses continuing down to my breasts, my Abs Then My Stomach, I Arch My Back and Then Lift My hips, he pulls my jeans off and I'm Fully naked Before Him, He Then Stands Up Taking In the Site Of My Body, "Your So Beautiful" He Says, I sit up on my elbows and look at Him, and Then edge my way to sit on the end of the bed where he is standing, I can't stand it any Longer, I Reach out and grab the waist of his jeans yanking him forward, I Pull Down His Jeans, I Look Up At Him and he's Looking Back At Me With An Amazed Grin on His Face, I Lick my Lips And Grin Back At Him, Then in One Quick Move I Pull Down his Boxers And His Erection Springs Free, Wow Its Magnificent A sight to behold Indeed, I Look Up and without My Eyes Leaving his I wrap my hand around his Magnificent Beast, Stroking it gently, Moving My Hand Up and Down, My Gaze Still Locked On Him, He Closes His Eyes in Enjoyment, seeing him do that I move my index finger and gently rub it on the tip, he groans and he throws his head back in pleasure and thrusts Himself Forward, I Smile and I lean forward still using my hand I caress his tip With my tongue and he groans again only louder, Hearing His Groans, I Put The Tip Of His Cock In my mouth and I Suck on it, "Oh Fuck" He Breathes, in ecstasy I take the Rest of him In my mouth and move up and down on his glorious length, his places his hands in my hair, moving with every movement of my head, I sucker harder, And He Moans "Oh Baby Your so Good" Which makes me suck even harder and I increase my Speed, "Yes Baby Faster, Oh Fuck Yes" He Groans, I reach Out My Left hand and stroke His Balls, And his perineum, Doing this Makes Him Shout "Oh My Goddess" and he grips my hair in ecstasy, he starts to thrust Uncontrollably and I know he's not far off From Cumming, so I slow my speed and then just to tease him That Little Bit More, I suck his tip really hard, and Stop and Look Up, Grinning I say "Not So Fast, Gorgeous" and smile That Drives Him Wild as he Pushes me down on the bed And Kisses Me Fiercely, Stopping Only To Say " You Will Pay For That Tease Darling" And I Grin Back At Him.

Tom Hovers Over Me His arms on either side of my shoulders, he positions himself so He's towering over me, and Caresses my nipples so slightly I groan at the touch, He silences me by putting his finger on my lips, "Shhhh" Tom Says, and then his fingers slowly caresses down my body and he places a hand On The Inside of my Left Thigh and opens my legs, he traces the outline of me, and grazes my Clitoris and I arch My back, he then moves slowly down to my entrance and inserts a finger, "Your Deliciously Wet Darling" He Says, "Mmmmm" is The only sound that escapes from my mouth, and he inserts another finger, which feels so good, I don't feel his weight lift off the bed as he moves down towards my Wetness, My Eyes Shoot open when I feel his tongue flicking around my Clit, I shout with the pleasure that shoots through me I lift My Head Up To look down at him, and he's looking up at me watching me, he grins and then I feel his tongue licking and sucking at my entrance, I don't know how I manage it but I'm up on my elbows groaning as I Look down as he laps up all my wetness, I start bucking my hips as I build up to my climax, I hear Him Speak "Cum For Me Darling" and he continues, I start bucking uncontrollably, as My Orgasm Takes Hold, And I Scream "Oh my King, Yesssssss" And My Orgasm Explodes in me.

Tom Sits Up on his Knees A big Grin on his face as he watches the effects of my Orgasm subside, I Watch as he moves back up the bed his erection still standing proud and then he's towering over me, he is just staring into my eyes for what feel likes forever, then leans to kiss me tenderly, "I'm Far From Done Yet Darling" He Grins, and I Grin back As he positions himself Back on his knees between my legs he grabs my Hand and I sit up, His Glorious Erection, In My Gaze, I Move On to My knees he then puts his arms around my waist and cups my buttocks lifting me up to hover over his magnificent Beast, He Kisses Me and I groan kissing him back with hunger my legs are now wrapped round him and he moves his hips In Position so his cock brushes my entrance, my breathing Increasing again, I lower Myself on to his length, and I close my eyes in pleasure as he fills me all the way down on to his shaft, Finally He Is Inside Me And I'm Heaven, "Open Your Eyes Baby, So I Can Look into them" He Says, I do and he leans forward so I'm lying with My Back On The Bed, he starts off thrusting slowly, a few Times By the fourth time he's picked up speed his eyes never leaving mine, I groan at the Sensation Of His Thrusting, Oh God Better Than I could of Imagined, And We Groan In Unison lifting my hips to Meet Toms Every Thrust, I Moan "Oh Thomas" Which Makes him Thrust harder, "Yes Harder, My King Harder" I Shout, Tom's Gaze Has Not Faltered Once From Mine, Watching my every look of pleasure and the Ecstasy on My Face, His Breathing Is the same as mine, heavy and fast, Like His Thrusts, My Orgasm Has Been Building, but is different from first one I had, Tom Starts to increase the way he thrusts, as he's reaching his climax, he groans in to my mouth as he kisses me, our tongues caressing each other, A tight feelings starts building from the tips of my toes and my breathing becomes short, it travels up my knees, My Thighs and then It Hits Me And I Moan Louder Than before, Looking in to each other's Eyes, Tom Reaches His Orgasms At The Same Time As Me and leans down to kiss me, still thrusting wildly, I feel the Warmth Of His seed Emptying in to me, And Tom Collapses on me after one last wild Thrust, We're Both Breathing Heavily and I wrap My Arms Around Him Holding Him Close, Feeling that he'll slip away if I don't, "My Goddess" Tom Says still breathing heavy, I Smile And Reply "My King" He Lifts His Head Up And Grins At Me, And Lifts Himself Up and Slowly Pulls Out of me, Which Makes me Gasp but in a good way, Tom Lies Next to me and then shifts to his side pulling me in to his embrace So We Are looking in to each other's eyes, holding me tight, He see's a change in my expression, "What's Wrong Darling" He Asks, I Look Down And He Moves His Arm and lifts my chin up with his fingers so I can look Back at Him, "What Is It, Please Tell me" He Asks Me Again Concern on his Face, "Am I Dreaming, I ask", He Places a hand on my Cheek, and I Lean in and kiss the palm of his hand "What's made You Ask That" He Enquires, I look in to his eyes And Reply "Because if this is a Dream Don't Wake Me Up, As I Don't Want this To End" Tom Pulls me Further in to an embrace and holds me Tight, "Oh My Darling, Its Real and I'm Not Going Anywhere" He Sighs Contently " Rest Darling, You're Not Dreaming and I'll still be here When You wake Up", I lift my head up to him and his kisses me so tenderly, I feel the tiredness and my eyes feel heavy I fight it at First, and then eventually give in to sleep With Tom's Arms Wrapped Around Me Tight,

I Open My Eyes, and focus after A few Seconds, Unaware Of Where I am At First, Then I remember where I am, And I Look round to see Tom Lying On his Side But Propped Up on his elbow, Looking At Me, He Smiles, "See It wasn't a dream, and leans in to plant a tender kiss on my lips, "Morning Darling , Your Beautiful even when you are sleeping", Tom Says, I Smile And Reach out to place my hand on his cheek, he Looks at Me Lovingly a Different Look than what I've seen on his face before, "What's That Look" I ask He Puts His Hand over mine and then wraps his fingers around them, planting another kiss on the back of My Hand, "I've Fallen Head Over Heels In Love with You Emma" My Heart Skips a beat Hearing that And I Reply without hesitation "I Feel The Same Way, I Love You To" He Pulls Me Over So I'm Lying On Top Of Him But My Legs are Straddling Him, I kiss Him With Such passion, then I stop and Nip at his Bottom Lip With my Teeth He Grins And I Feel That Familiar Twitch Beneath Me As I Feel His Erection Grow, And Seeing that Gorgeous Grin Appear on his face Followed By that Laugh That Makes Me Melt " Ehehehe" I Grind My Hips against him and he presses Himself against Me, I Grin Back And Say only To Words to Him " Round Two"

He Grins And Sits Up And I Lower Myself on to His Magnificent Length, we Grind Together, Both Of Us Getting Lost In Our Ecstasy, and Happiness..


End file.
